Hurt
by chloeCloudy
Summary: a NaruSasu fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** hanya milik Sasuke*di dorr!** om Kishimoto***

Sudah lebih dari 4 bulan ini Sasuke merasa diabaikan. Dia bukan orang bodoh, Naruto-nya memang sudah nakal.

Sasuke bukan tipe penuntut, dan kenyataannya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berdua pekerja keras, yang kebetulan adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan keluarga. Namikaze Inc. dan Uchiha Corp. adalah dua perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang yang berbeda. Jika Namikaze menaungi Artis/Aktor ternama, maka Uchiha adalah pemilik maskapai penerbangan yang paling terpercaya saat ini, Internasional.

Tidak akan ada yang protes jika yang bersikap dingin itu Sasuke, jangan kuatir tentang itu. Tetapi, wajar kah sudah hampir 2 bulan ini orang se-ekspresif Namikaze Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya? Mengingat selama ini dia dengan rela untuk bertingkah se-konyol apapun demi malam romantis yang diinginkannya?logika Sasuke makin merucut.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"Sasuke berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa.

'Hm, tidak. Aku harus cepat pargi." Lihat, ini sudah entah keberapa ratus kali nya alasan tersebut keluar dari mulut yang bahkan untuk nyengir untuknya pun tidak dilakukan sekarang.

...

...

"Apa yang Kau inginkan?"Sasuke berusaha supaya semuanya diperjelas.

"hm? Apa maksud mu?"Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kembali menoleh, mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan konyol, kau pasti tau maksudku."

Dengan kembali memalingkan muka, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya,

"Kau hanya lelah Sasuke, ambil cuti, biar pikiranmu kembali fresh." Dengan perkataannya yang terakhir, ditutupnya pintu apartement itu, meninggalkan masalah dibelakangnya.

...

"Hal ini tidak akan ku biarkan!" lelah, Sasuke sudah lelah membiarkan semua nya mengambang. Setelah membersihkan piring, dia bergegas mengikuti Naruto.

**###**

"Kau mengacau!" Naruto menarik keluar Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Jangan keterlaluan!"sungguh, Sasuke bisa merasakan cairan bening itu telah mengumpul dikelopak matanya saat ini.

"Hal seperti ini sudah biasa Sasuke! Jangan berlebihan-Kau bukan gadis bukan?"Bibir yang dulu setiap malam mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu sekarang sudah berubah ibarat pisau tajam. Mendengus. Meremehkan dirinya.

"Apa. Aku. Tidak. Ber-hak marah?" Dengan suara bergetar Sasuke mencoba memastikan posisi-nya sekarang.

"Apa yang Kau harapkan? Dengan menikahi mu maka Kau ber-hak mengukungku begitu? Cih! Naif sekali!" Dengus nya semakin keras.

"TAPI ITU JANJI MU DULU, WAHAI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"Dengan tangan diatas dadanya Sasuke meremas kemeja nya dengan erat, seolah hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Bagaimana tidak? dia mendapati suaminya mencumbu lelaki lain!

"Hahahah, semua memang seperti itu jika menginginkan sesuatu Sasuke. Terima kenyataan." Kejam.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Huh?Aah... Mungkin 5-6bulan ini."

...

...

"Hah, sudahlah. Saya mau masuk, pulanglah."

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkannya, dan aku tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi."Sungguh, kau terlalu berusaha keras Sasuke!

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Itu keputusanmu?"

"Yeah..."

"Baik, jika begitu aku yang pergi. Cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan membawa-nya kerumah. Dan aku adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa berbagi dalam hal ini. Selamat tinggal. Trima kasih untuk 5tahun yang kau barikan Tuan Namikaze"

...

"Kenapa lama sekali diluar? Aku sudah kedinginan..."

"Ah! Gaara, sweetheart. Gomenne, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

**###**

"Anak haram menjijikan seperti mu sudah tidak di terima lagi dirumah ini!"

"A-aapa?"

TBC

Aaa, silahkan rnr Minna-san. saya minta maaf jika ini kacau#ojigi


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt.**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto hanya punya Sasuke hehe*nyengir ala Naruto ke om Masashi Kishimoto*

Jika diibaratkan, keadaan Sasuke sekarang seperti- sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga- karna keluarga yang harus nya menjadi tempat ternyamannya untuk pulang ternyata bukan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Danzo bukanlah Otou-san nya, pantas saja Sai – Nii ah bukan lagi, selama ini selalu bersikap tidak wajar padanya. Sai terlalu sering memeluknya tanpa sebab.

"_A-aa..aniki?" Untuk kesekian kali nya Sasuke kaget sekaligus risih dengan tindakan Sai, yang suka tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan disertai tindakan tangannya yang bergerak kemana-mana._

"_Aku rindu Sasuke..." Desah nya menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjangnya Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya bisa mengkerutkan alis, tidak mengerti cara berpikir Aniki nya. Mereka kan selalu bertemu setiap hari, jadi buat apa merasa se-rindu itu kan?_

"_Aniki mohon, kau jangan menerima ajakan si bangsat Namikaze itu untuk menikah, ne?"_

"_Aniki bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa menolak, karna aku mencintainya." Dengan sedikit berusaha keras akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan pelukan itu. Sai menatapnya tajam, kemudian berlalu dengan kemarahan yang tampak jelas._

Sejak saat hari pernikahannya dengan orang itu, Sasuke tidak melihat dia lagi. Kabarnya, Sai meneruskan studi S2 nya diluar dan menjadi pelukis profesional menghapus air matanya, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merindukan Sai sekarang, karna yang dia tau disaat dia sedih seperti ini hanya Sai lah orang yang pertama menghiburnya. Sai selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mengetahui kesedihannya.

...

Sasuke berpikir, sekarang yang terpenting adalah dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal, maka dia segera cepat beranjak dari bangku taman itu untuk mendapatkannya, sekaligus mencari pekerjaaan.

**###**

"Sweetheart, kau lama sekali didalam. Ayo, pemotretan hari ini di tempat terbuka. Jika kita kesiangan, kita tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna." Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan memakai dasi nya rapi. Dulu, Sasuke lah yang selalu memakaikan dasi nya. Dan – kembali, hari ini dia terpaksa harus memesan Delievery hanya untuk sarapan nya.

"Ah, ok-ok aku sudah selesai. Aku heran, kamu kan Boss, untuk apa harus terburu-buru sih?" Dengan suara manjanya, Gaara merajuk.

Ya, ke-duanya sudah seatap sekarang. Tentu saja diapartemen nya Naruto – dan Sasuke - dulu. Ck! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nama mantan suami nya tersebut sering muncul sebagai perbandingannya akan semua hal, jika Gaara tau, gawat! Butuh dana yang ekstra untuk menbujuknya. Guman Naruto.

"Boss harus jadi panutan Gaara, supaya bawahannya bisa efektif dalam bekerja."

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever! Memang aku peduli?" Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, yang - tentu saja hanya dia lakukan dibelakang Gaara.

"Ohya, satu lagi. Aku tidak mau ya baju serta barang-barang pembantu mu itu masih ada disini, buang saja. dan... Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Katanya saat dia meliahat gelagat protes dari Naruto.

"Ini sudah setengah tahun, dia tidak mungkin kembali untuk mengambil barang-barang itu. Kurasa kesabaranku sudah cukup." Katanya ketus, sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar. Gaara memang selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan barang peninggalan mantan pembantu kekasihnya tersebut, entah kenapa – Gaara seolah merasa terancam.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas, tiba-tiba dia merasa sesak.

"Gaara benar, buat apa barangnya Sasuke harus terus ku simpan? Ini hanya akan menciptakan atmosfir tidak bagus, karna Gaara selalu jutek saat di menyadari barang-barang ini masih ada."

**###**

"Sasuke, kau serius tidak ikut kami? Ayolah, kau perlu sesekali bersenang-senang." Kembali wanita bersurai se-warna bunga Sakura itu mencoba membujuk laki-laki yang terlihat melipat apron dan meletakan nya dengan rapi di lemari dapur Cafe kecil tempat mereka bekerja.

"Tidak Sakura, aku hanya memerlukan istrahat dirumah saja sekarang. Lain kali saja." Jawbnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, saya jadi takut. lama-lama tunamganku bisa takluk oleh mu Uchiha-san. Senyumanmu bisa membuat siapapun tidak bisa memalingkan diri." Sasori Kazekage, tunangan – nya Sakura Haruno. Pelayan di Cafe ini.

"Heii, Sasori-kun. Asal kau tau saja, sejak hari pertama Sasuke-kun bekerja disini, tunanganmu itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya karna Sasuke-kun tidak merespon saja, makanya dia masih bertahan denganmu sekarang."

"Inoooo...!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura memukulkan koran yang ada ditangannya ke-kepala Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik sahabat Sakura yang sama-sama bekerja disitu.

"Ittai... jidat! Kau tidak sadar apa dengan kekuatan supermu itu? Bisa amnesia nih." Katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Huh! Siapa suruh mencari masalah denganku? Ayo, Sasori-kun. Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Kami pergi, Sasuke-kun, Pig. Jaa-ne." Dengan riang Sakura melambaikan tangannya berpamitan.

"Ck, dasar Jidat. Meminta maafpun tidak dia lakukan!" Ino menggerutu, mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli dengan ulah ke 2 temannya itu. Ya, untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnya Sasuke memang bekarang banyak berteman, dengan siapa saja. Sungguh berbada dengan Sasuke 2 tahun yang lalu, yang selalu pemilih.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga pulang dulu ne, Tou-chan pasti sudah menunggu ku. Hari ini, kami berencana mengunjungi Obaa-san."

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-kun pasti sangat lelah sekarang. Aku bisa naik taxi. Jaa..."

"Hn. Aku pamit ke Jii-san dulu." Setelah menutup pintu Cafe, dia kebangunan utama di sebelahnya untuk menyerahkan kunci dan berpamitan ke Teuchi Jii-san, pemilik Cafe.

TBC

Hiyaaaa... maaf2, chapter kemaren emang sangat hancur dan susah dimengerti. moga chapter kali ini bisa lumayan jelas ya^^


End file.
